who am i?
by ravensgirl52
Summary: Is Rennee and Charlie Bella's real parents? Is Bella an only child? What happens when a group of vampires tell Bella who she really is? How will the cullens react? How will Bella take it?
1. Chapter 1

It was an early September morning and I was waiting for Edward to come. While I waited I decided to replay the dream I had last night.

I was sitting around a table with six other people. They all looked very familiar but I don't know where I've seen them or why they were in my dream. All of them had long greasy hair; one of them looked a bit like an elf with very light blonde hair. His eyes were blue, like ice and made him look scary. They guy next to him was tall and lean and had really thick black hair. He smiled at me and asked if I wanted any cake, I said no and turned my head towards the door where another guy came through. He was big and well built, he reminded me of Emmett. But unlike Emmett this guy wasn't as goofy and was more mature. I looked around the room there were balloons hanging from the walls and food on the table. I turned my head towards a group of boys sitting by the television. They had there backs to me so I didn't see there face. I seemed to know one of them though because I was calling his name. His name was Ponyboy, I giggled that was a weird name. Then another guy walked up to me, I knew his name too it was Sodapop who gave these guys these names? Sodapop reminded me of a movie star, he was handsome but not as handsome as Edward. No, no one can be as perfect as Edward.

Omg Edward! His name brought me back from the dream and when I looked up to look at the wall clock it was already eight twenty-five. Where was he? He was just suppose to pick up his car from his house. If he doesn't come in five minutes than I'll just have to take my truck.

Edward hasn't come yet so I'm taking my car. But as I was coming out of my house Edwards silver Volvo appears out of nowhere.

"Hey Bells. Sorry I'm late but Emmett thought it was funny to throw my keys into the pool." He said a bit annoyed.

"It's okay." I giggled; I wander what went through Emmett's head to make him do that.

We arrived at school ten minutes early. Edward drives so fast, if it was me I would have been late. He parked in his usual spot I was just about to get out before he took a hold of my hand. "Bella wait."

"Yes Edward?" I asked him.

"Bella last night you kept on mentioning two people when you were asleep. I just wanted to know who they are 'because you've never mentioned them before." I could hear a hint of curiosity mixed with a bit of jealousy in his voice.

"What did I say?" Why was he jealous?

"You kept on mentioning some people called Sodapop and Ponyboy. Who are they?" Omg the dream. I dreamt about a group of boys last night but its not like it was anything dirty. We were at someone's birthday party so I guess I can tell him.

"Oh them…I don't know Edward, you tell me. Last night I dreamt I was at a birthday party with them but I don't know who they are." The jealousy was erased from his face after I told him I didn't know them.

"Oh, you really should think of better names next time Bella. Ponyboy? Sodapop?" he smirked at me. I couldn't help but blush. "Okay, lets go now before were late." But just before I got out of his car he leaned in and gently kissed me. It was short and sweet.

DURING LUNCH

"Hey Edward, Bella!" Alice was dancing towards our table.

"Yeah? What's up Alice?" I wander what she was so excited about?

"You'll never guess what?! There are a new bunch of vampires who just moved into town. Three of them are in the same year as us and two of them are juniors." When Edward heard this he tightened his hold on me, Alice saw this.

"Edward don't worry one of them is in one of my classes and I talked to them. They have the same diet as us and there eyes can prove it." Alice said, taking a seat opposite me.

"So who are they?" Edward asked, his eyes searching the cafeteria.

"Oh…ummm…well I only know one of them. I think his name was Keith but he wanted to be known as-"

"Two-Bits" I blurted out without thinking.

"Yeah…wait…how'd you know his name? Do you know him?" Alice asked me surprised. I looked at Edward he had surprise written all over his face I didn't know myself.

"No, but now that you mention it, he does sound familiar. It's like I know him but I just can't remember like the dream I had." Why do I feel like I'm missing a part of my life? It's like a huge piece of me has disappeared or is hiding in my mind but won't come out. Wait, that doesn't even make sense. I shook my head to clear my mind maybe I just heard the name from a student earlier but forgot.

"Hey that's them right there." Alice pointed to the double doors near the lunch line. "Hey, Keith. Over here." She waved at the group of boys there was about five of them. They look so familiar, where have I seen them before?


	2. Chapter 2

=== Bella's POV===

I couldn't believe my eyes! Could these be the same people from my dreams? Or are my eyes just playing tricks on me? The people from my dream where humans not vampires and these people looked a lot more older.

I was aware of Edward and Alice calling my name, I wanted to answer back but no words came out of my mouth. I could feel someone pulling my hand but I was just too distracted to care. I was drawn to these five vampires for some reason, It's like I've always been waiting for them to come but I just never knew it.

When I locked eyes with one of the vampires his eye's widened in surprise. "Isa?" He said as he walks ahead of the others with a smile that stretched across his beautiful face. But just before he reached our table I felt a red haze fall on me.

===Ponyboy's POV===

"Ponyboy where's Two-Bits?" Johnny asked me.

"I don't know. He must be around here somewhere this ain't such a big school. We'll find him." Johnny and I just came out of our classes and where trying to find Two-Bits, Sodapop and Steve. All three of them where had different classes but they where all seniors. But me and Johnny where still juniors, even though Johnny was older than me. I persuaded him to be a junior too so that I'll have someone to talk to in classes.

"Ponyboy look. There over there over there by those double doors." Johnny tilted his head towards our friends. Sodapop and Steve where talking to a group of girls. But Two-Bits weren't with them.

"Hey guys." Sodapop greeted us; he was talking to a group of girls that dressed like a bunch of hookers. They reminded me a lot of the greaser girls from my neighborhood before I turned. "This is Lauren, Jessica and Bridget." Sodapop pointed towards the girls one-by-one.

"So why don't we go have lunch. You're welcome to join us." Lauren was trying to flirt with Steve. She was playing around with his color shirt and batting her eyes. I had to try really hard not to laugh at her.

"Sure. You lead the way." Steve said to her before glaring at me. I just glared back at him, gosh Steve you can do better than her I thought to myself! So the rest of us followed after them. But before we walked inside the cafeteria I felt a hand pat me on the back.

"Hey Ponyboy." It was Two-Bits, I wander where his been to.

"Where've you been Two-Bits?" Johnny asked.

"I was just talking to this girl. She was one of us and asked us if we want to hang around at lunch. So I said yes." We stopped by the canteen line looking around for any sign of vampires. Then a small pixie girl stood up from the furthest table away and called Keith. She was sitting on a table with two other people one was another vampire with bronze color hair and another was a human girl.

As we got near her she looked more and more familiar. "Hey Sodapop doesn't that girl seem familiar to you?" I tilted my head to her direction; she seemed to be starring at us in a confused way.

"She does, she reminds me of Isa." Isa was our baby sister. She was taken away by our aunt when my parents died. The social workers allowed Darry, me and Sodapop to stay together but he said that he wasn't fit enough to look after a little kid. He tapped Jessica on the shoulder. "Hey Jessica, whose that girl sitting next to that bronze haired guy?" Jessica looked towards the far end of the room but before she could answer Lauren beat her to it.

"Oh, that's Isabella Swan don't mind her she's a weirdo." As she said that name I locked eyes with Isabella. Could this be Isa? Could she really be our younger sister?

"Isa?" I heard myself blurt out; I walked in human pace towards her table. Her eyes widened in surprise but before I could reach her she fainted.

===Sodapop's POV===

"Johnny could you call Dallas and Darry? Tell them to meet us at the Cullen's house." I said. We were in my car and I was driving to The Cullen's house. After Isa fainted the small pixie girl named Alice told us to follow them to their house so that we can talk to her when she wakes up. I was actually excited to see my baby sister again. In the back I could hear Johnny giving Darry and Dallas directions.

"Are you sure that was Isa?" Steve said "she didn't look like she remembered you or any of us before."

"Well that was because she was only five at the time and she was also in the car accident with my parents. She had a concussion and it looks like my aunt never told her about us." I really hope that she would have remembered us though.

We were at the Cullen's mansion waiting for Isa to wake up. Dallas and Darry were here too. Dallas was sitting on the sofa next to Steve and Two-Bits they were talking to Alice. Johnny was talking to this guy called Jasper. While me, Ponyboy and Darry was crouching around a love seat waiting for Isa to come to. Edward I think his name is was holding her in a protective way like we were a danger to her. Who was this guy and what are he and my baby sister?

"Who are you?" that was the first time Edward said anything to us. He looked jealous and angry at us, I wander why.

"I'm Sodapop and these are my brothers Ponyboy and Darry." I answered him.

"How do you know Bella? And why do you keep on calling her Isa?" This guy seriously needs to calm down. He looked so frustrated at us it was kind of fun to watch.

"Bella is our baby sister and Isa was the name we used to call her." When I said the name sister he calmed down but he still liked annoyed and a bit worried.

"Ohm…Edward? She will wake up in about 1 minute." Alice told him. "So stop looking so worried." She rolled her eyes at him. I wonder how she knew that.

"Hey, how do you know she will wake up in a minute?" Dallas asked her.

"I can see what will happen in the future, that's my powers and Edward can read minds." She said pointing towards Edward.

Then all of a sudden Isa started moving and moaning something I didn't understand. "Bella honey wake up." Edward was rubbing her gently on the cheek. Where these two going out or something? Did she know that Edward was a vampire?

"Edward?" Bella opened her eyes and sat up very slowly. She looked so fragile but still so beautiful. She had a heart shaped face with big brown eyes and long brown hair. I was so happy we found her that I just wanted to pick her up and hug her like what I used to do. But I held back because I didn't want her to get scared of me.

"Who are you guys?" She squeaked. She stared at us one by one, she looked confused and surprised.

"I'm Ponyboy, this is Darry, Sodapop. That's Johnny and their Dallas, Two-Bits and Steve." Ponyboy said pointing to each one of the gang.

"You guys look familiar. How do you know me?" She asked me.

"Isa, were your brothers. Me, Ponyboy and Darry." I told her watching her expression. First she looked confused then surprised then angry then she just settled into confused.

"B-but I'm a-an only child! Renee and Charlie never mentioned I had any brothers." She stammered a bit. Then Darry explained to her everything, how she was in an accident, how she had a concussion and how they took her away from us. She just sat there starring at us in shock.

When Darry finished we all sat there in silence. Until Isa got up and ran out, actually more like she stumbled out. I wanted to go and after her but Alice held me back. She said we should leave her for now, give her some time for her to think things through. But she let Edward go after her said she need him.


	3. Chapter 3

I was cleaning the house while waiting for Edward to come and pick me up. Charlie wasn't home and I had nothing to do so I cleaned. Today was Friday and I was to spend the rest of the weekend with the Cullen's. Well actually only Alice and Jasper because the rest of them was going hunting. This of course was Alice's idea; no doubt she wanted to give me a makeover again. I refused her at first but after she gave me those pleading eyes I couldn't say no. So now I was stuck with Alice and Jasper with nothing to do for two whole days.

I finished cleaning the toilet but Edward was still not here yet. It was already three and he said he was coming to pick me up at two. What the hell was keeping him waiting? He never was late before.

After I put away the cleaning the products and finished washing the dishes I sat on a chair with nothing to do. I already cleaned up my bedroom, Charlie's room, the kitchen, the toilet and the living room. The house was spotless, and I needed to pass the time. Maybe I should read a book, but I've read all my books more than a million times. Maybe I could watch T.V. but there would be nothing on that could keep my interest.

I walked up to my room looking around for me to do. I was just about to open my door when I noticed a puddle of water on the floor. How did that get there? I looked up at the ceiling to find a hidden door. Strange, I never noticed it before; it must be the door to the attic. Maybe there was a crack and some water found its way in, it should explain the puddle of water in the hallway. Just then I had an idea on what I could do to pass the time. I could look around the attic.

So I carried the ladder from outside to the hallway upstairs. It was pretty heavy and I fell twice and nearly fell on the stairs. I should have waited for Edward to come before I should go up to the attic but I really need something to do.

After two unsuccessful attempts to budge the door open I was able to open it. It was really smelling and dusty, it sure definitely need a good clean. But I should save it for another day, if I was to clean this place out it would take me a whole week until it was spotless. I walked to the other end of attic to where the window was. As I was about to sit on the widow edge I slipped and fell right next to an old wooden chest. It didn't look stuck so I opened it being a bit curious as to what was inside it.

In the old chest was a bunch of papers, a few books and an old photo. In the photo there were two little boys sitting around the Christmas tree next to a pregnant women. The woman was very beautiful with long brown hair and kind blue eyes. The oldest boy was holding a blue present; he had brown hair and wide brown eyes. He had a wide goofy grin on his face that reminded me of Emmett; he looked to be three years old. The other boy looked a bit younger and had the same blue eyes as his mom. He was smiling with one o his hands on his mom's stomach.

Just then I heard the front door open and close and Edwards's velvet voice calling me. "Bella where are you?" He was a vampire; he would find me up here soon enough so I didn't call back. As I was about to put the picture back in the chest Edward pocked hi head into the attic.

"Bella!" He smiled my favorite smile while making his way towards me. "What are you doing up here?"

"Nothing, I was just bored and decided to go exploring." He looked a bit surprised when I said this. "What?" I asked.

"Bella, how exactly did you get up here?" He lifted me up to sit me on his lap so he could rap his arms around me.

"I used the ladder of course."

"And how did you get the ladder up on the second floor?"

"I brought it up here by myself from the porch." I said proudly smiling at myself. "Edward, where did you go?" I asked him remembering why I was here.

"Oh, Carlisle asked me to do something. Sorry I didn't call you earlier." He said apologetically.

"It's okay Edward. Let's go before Alice comes and gets me her self." I said.

"What's that in your hand?" He took the photo I was holding and looked at the back. I leaned my head to look. "Who are Darrel, Sodapop and Katherine?" He asked examining the picture.

"I don't know, I found the picture in this chest."

"Oh, okay." He put the photo back in the chest and closed it. "That women Katherine looked a bit like you." He told me. I just laughed; no one that beautiful can look similar to me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 2

Ponyboy's POV

I sat looking out of the window of Darrel's car watching the tree's flying by as we raced towards our new house. Sodapop said we'll be living in Forks, one of the rainiest places in the world. Why he picked this place I don't know, he of all people loved sitting around at the beach watching hot girls walking around in bikini's. He hated the rain more than everyone else I knew.

"Hey, Darry are we there yet?" I wined.

"We're almost there Ponyboy, it wont take long….look." He said pointing to the welcome sign. "We're already here."

The town of Forks was really small and green, it was nothing like our old home in Miami. This place was so quite and boring, there was just no action.

"Dally sure wouldn't like this place. None of them would! Why did we decide to move here anyway?" I asked Darry impatiently.

"Soda thought it was a good idea you know. Said that we could use a break from the city and all that ruff stuff." He said.

I shook my head and continued to look out the window in silence. After a couple of minutes of staring into green nothing we entered a clearing with an old shabby house in the centre.

"Hey Sodapop!" I run to soda and gave him a hug, "last time I saw you was a month ago! What you been up to?" I asked as we walked into the old house.

"This actually." He stretched out both his arms and looked around the run down room. The wallpapers were yellow with flowers decorated on it. There was a small fire place on east wall and a wide dirty sofa by the north wall. The floor was wood and was covered in dust.

"Why this place exactly?" I asked grimacing at the floor. "Well I was thinking and searching and I found out that mums cousin Renee used to live here." Soda said this in a rush.

"So?! What's it got to do with us?" I asked them.

"It would be nice to talk to her ya know, she's our only relative left." Dally answered, while keeping his gaze locked with Soda's. I could tell they were keeping something from me but I didn't want to ask. I just wanted to go take a long shower and rest, its been such a long day. "Kay then. I'm going up, which one's my room?" I asked, making my way up the stairs. "The second to the right." Soda shouted.

Soda's POV:

Once I heard the sound of Pony's door close I turned to Darry and scolded him. "Until when are we going to keep this a secret from Ponyboy?" He deserves to know that-"

Before I could say anymore Darry interrupted me with a warning look. "Not right now, he might rune our plan if we tell him now."

"He might not if we explain everything to him. He'll understand, he needs to know the truth, we kept it from him for so long and its not right Darry!" I shouted at him. He knew I was right but of course he would deny it. He was Darry, he knew what was right well he thinks he knew what was right. It just made me more angry that he would lie to his own brother instead of telling him the truth.

"Calm down Soda. I'll tell him when the time is right, okay?" he signed and then made his way up the stairs. He probably was too tired and didn't want to fight with me anymore.

Bella's POV:

It was already past nine, Edward had gone hunting with Rose, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme. While I was left with my babysitters Alice and Jasper, who were sitting on the love seat watching a corny movie. I wasn't really watching the movie, I was too preoccupied with my thoughts. The picture I found in my attic was the main reason, and also what Edward said about the pregnant lady Katherine. After thinking about it for a few minutes I noticed she looked exactly like Renee but she was more chubbier and had longer hair. My only explanation to that resemblance was that maybe Katherine was a relative but then I never remembered Renee mentioning her.

"Bella?" Alice sang. I looked up to see her standing by the stairs. "Yes?" I asked.

"Aren't you tired yet?" then I yawned answering her question. I smiled and followed her up the stairs to Edwards room. "I know the way Alice, you don't have to show me you know." I told her. "oh, yeah I know. I just wanted to talk to you before you sleep." She turned to open the door and then pulled me onto the bed.

"What is all this about Alice?" I asked her.

"Well I had a vision earlier today. It was about you and this guy who I have never seen." She told me, now I was beginning to worry. "What did they look like?" I asked her.

"Well…"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 3:

Ponyboy's POV:

Today was my first day at Forks High school with Soda which was weird. Because back home he was a drop out now all of a sudden he wanted to have an education. I wonder what that was about.

"Hey, Ponyboy make sure you got everything. I don't wanna hear any trouble from you or Soda. Got it?" Darry was standing by his car and giving us a lection on how to behave on our first day. "Yeah, yeah Darry I get it." Soda moaned "Can I have the keys now?"

"Okay. But be careful with it. If you even get a scratch on it I'll kill you." Darry loved his Mercedes CLS more then anything other material possessions he had.

When we got to the school I was a bit shock. "Soda, you sure we're at the right place? This sure don't look anything like a school. More like small houses stuck together."

"I know its tiny but it helps. This way I can find Is-I mean it'll be easier to find our classrooms." He answered in a rush getting out of the window. That's when I knew they were definitely hiding something from me. I followed him out of the car towards an old building which must be the school office. I noticed that a crowed started to form around Darry's car. Most of them we're staring in owe and I realized that Darry's car stood out amongst the vans and trucks parked near by.

When we were inside the secretary gave us both maps of the school our schedules and a slip which we had to get signed by all our teachers.

"Soda, what exactly are we doing here at Forks?" I asked him as we made our way to building four. He sighed and stopped to put one of his hands on my shoulder. "Look Pony, there's someone here I need to find okay?"

"Who is it?" I asked the same time as the bell rang. Soda smiled at me apologetically "I'll tell you when we get home. Right now we have to get going if we don't want to be late." Then he walked off to his classroom.

Bella's POV:

"Bella?" Edward asked. "Yeah?"

"Did you want to sit here the whole day?" He asked me, raising one of his eyebrows and flashing me my favorite crooked grin. I looked outside his car and saw that we were already at the school. "Oh, sorry." I blushed "Lets go." But before I got out of the car he gently placed both his hands on my face and crushed his lips to mine. The kiss was short but sweet.

A couple of minutes after our Spanish class began a new student walked into the room. "Hi, I'm Soda the new student." He was tall and was well built. He was very handsome like a movie star but not as handsome as my Edward. His long dark hair was combed back, he was in a pair of jeans and had on a leather jacket. "Okay, you can take a seat next to Lauren."

While at lunch Angela couldn't stop talking about the new student Soda. "His name is Sodapop Curtis! Sodapop, its such a unique name." she said admiringly. Alice and Ben both laughed. "Its so funny! Who would name her son Sodapop?" Ben said. "I quite like his name. It suits him in a way." I said.

"Have you seen him?" Edward asked me. "Yeah, his in my Spanish class, he sits next to Lauren." I felt kind of bad that he has to sit next to Lauren, she had one of the worst nasal voices in the world.

"Hey, there he is." Alice said pointing towards the doors. There was someone else I havnt seen before with him. "Umm…whose that with him?" Ben asked. "That's his brother Ponyboy Curtis." Angela said. "He's a freshman."

I stared at Soda, he looked so familiar like I've seen him before. Then all of a sudden I had a flash back.

FLASH BACK:

I was sitting playing with a doll in an old car. Next to me sat the two boys I saw in the picture but they looked older. In the drivers seat sat a middle aged man I couldn't see his face but I noticed he had blue eyes from the review mirror. In the passenger seat sat the pregnant lady I saw, what was her name again? Christine?…..Amber?...Melonie? What was it?

"Darry!" One of the boys next to me cried. "Give me that back! Is mine!" The other boy, Darry, was holding a toy car away from the other kid and sticking his tough out. "No! I wanna play with it!" He shouted. "Mommy!" the other boy screamed. The women at the front turned her head to look at Darry. "Give that back to your brother!" He said sternly to Darry.

Then when the exchange between the boys was done she turned and smiled at me. "How are you dear? We'll be home soon, don't worry."

END OF FLASHBACK.

I shook my head, trying to clear it. Then I noticed everyone was still starring at the two new boys. My flashback must have only been a few seconds but it felt more then that. I signed and went back to eating. "Bella are you okay?" Edward asked me. "Yeah I'm fine." I said smiling at him. "okay. Well, Alice is inviting the new students over to sit with us." He said.

Alice's POV:

While I was starring at the Sodapop and Ponyboy I had a vision.

Vision:

Bella, Sodapop, Ponyboy and another boy I didn't know were sitting laughing around a fire place. Soda had his arms around Bella and said "I knew I would be able to find my little sister here."

End of vision.

I knew Edward saw what I saw, he looked shock and surprised. Those two new boys must be her brothers and Bella didn't know. I looked at Bella and saw that she went back to eating, her eyebrows pushed together like she was thinking really hard. I have to now if they really are Bella's brothers I thought. So I got up and walked towards Sodapop and Ponyboy.

"Hi. I'm Alice, do you want to sit with us?" I asked gesturing to our table were Bella, Edward, Angela and Ben were sitting. "Sure." Ponyboy said smiling back. Sodapop was staring at Bella with surprise. "Hey, whose that girl sitting next to that bronze hair boy?" He asked.

When I told him Bella's name he looked disappointed. Why was he disappointed? He was suppose to be happy that he found Bella! That's when I realized I never told him Bella's whole name. Of course he'd think that she wasn't who he expected it to be.

"Sodapop?" Lauren stood up from her chair and walked towards us. "I thought you said you would sit with us?" she asked in her horrible voice.

"Oh, yeah I did." He gave me and Ponyboy an apologizing smile "Im sorry Ponyboy, Alice but I already made plans to sit with Lauren. Maybe next time." He said and walked off.


End file.
